29th July 1999
Summary Gordon is shocked when Helen proposes to him, and after a few encouraging words from Cindy, he goes around to see her. However, Gordon unexpectedly asks her to marry him, but is rejected. Meanwhile, Tony gets a job working for Lucy and Carol. Plot Helen, Lewis and Mandy discuss Helen talking about Helen being pregnant. Lewis encourages her to go to the doctors. Luke tells Sue that Helen's pregnant - she is shocked. Lewis and Mandy are shocked when Helen admits she hasn't told Gordon. Mandy tells her off but Helen gets upset and storms off. Tony worries about his bills, Lucy encourages him to start back up his business. Tony doesn't want to so Carol tries to encourage him to get a job. They offer him a job working for them. Gary tells Sean that Gordon got Helen pregnant. Sean flirts with an unimpressed Beth. Lewis and Gary fight in the street, their brawl is broken up by Finn. Lewis tells Finn that his mum is pregnant, Finn tries to cheer him up but fails. Finn shows Lewis the letter - it says that they dug up an old Roman brothel. Beth tells Mandy that she backed out of having sex with Lewis, even though she wanted it. Gordon and Sue talk about Tony's business. Sue hints about Helen's pregnancy, but he doesn't get it. Beth tells Ruth that she wants Lewis back. Helen snaps at Lewis when Lewis asks if she's spoken to Gordon. Mandy tries to convince Helen to go to the doctors. Lewis tells her that she needs to decide whether to tell Gordon. They press her to confess when Gordon enters, she tells him. He drops a mug in shock. Tony tries to help Lucy find a flat but Tony is negative. He wallows in self-pity. Lucy gets a letter, that she's been turned down for a mortgage - they are confused as to why but Lucy goes to find out. Lewis and Mandy leave Helen and Gordon to talk. Jack tells Finn to move his car or it's towed. Lucy finds out that the bank thinks she's a credit risk. Lewis reads Beth's letter, Finn jokes about her possibly being pregnant. Finn tells him to go see her. Ruth tries to apologise but Lewis rejects it. Sean tells Cindy about Gordon getting Helen pregnant. Gordon walks out and snaps at Cindy and Sean. Lewis visits Beth but Sue stops him. Lewis talks her round and Beth and Lewis talk. Beth asks Lewis back but Lewis lets her down gently. Beth cries and Lewis tries to friend-zone her. Gordon and Cindy talk about Helen's pregnancy. Cindy admits to Gordon that she tried to have an abortion and that she hated her baby. Cindy considers Gordon talks about it. An upset Beth rips up letters and Sue comforts her. Gordon brings Helen flowers. She is surprised when he asks her to marry him. Helen rejects him as Mandy and Lewis watch. Cast Regular cast *Lucy Benson - Kerrie Taylor *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Holly Cunningham - Karis Sharkey (uncredited) *Mr Cunningham - Bernard Latham *Finn - James Redmond *Carol Groves - Natalie Casey *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Luke Morgan - Gary Lucy *Beth Morgan - Elizabeth O'Grady *Mrs Morgan - Eve White *Ruth Osborne - Terri Dwyer *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Lewis Richardson - Ben Hull *Mandy Richardson - Sarah Dunn *Mrs Richardson - Kathyrn George *Sean Tate - Daniel Pape Guest cast None. Quotes Gordon Cunningham: "My uncle once gave me a sound piece of advice, "The secret of success is not in knowing how to carry on, but in knowing when to pull out."" Sue Morgan: "Shame you didn't follow it." Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:1999 episodes